fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
There Will Be Shrieks
There Will Be Shrieks is episode 10 from Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. It's the 2011 Halloween Special of the show. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle *Oz *Lenny *Boog *Mr. Mufflin *Mr. Trick *Necronomicon *Classmates *Narrator Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Jamie Kennedy as Kyle Josh Duhamel as Oz Wyatt Cenac as Lenny Jeff Bennett as Boog, Mr. Mufflin, Necronomicon Michael Dorn as Mr. Trick, Narrator Plot ''Part 1'' Halloween approaches Galaxy Hills as a narrator introduces the episode. An excited Fanboy and Chum Chum can't wait to go trick-or-treating, but first, they need costumes. Fanboy is Frankenstine, and Chum Chum first suggests being Fanboy, but that's totally NOT his costume, so he goes as a werewolf. Fanboy and Chum Chum then grab their jack o' lanterns, and head out. First stop: the school, where Mr. Mufflin lives. However, they learn it's only 6:00 am and the sun just came up, so they head for the Frosty Mart for early trick-or-treating. There, Lenny and Boog are hunting for monsters, as the Frosty Mart is having an annual promotion for Frosty Screamy Screams, a treat with monsters in it. Fanboy and Chum Chum ignore that warning while collecting candy from the shelves, and wind up getting a Frosty Screamy Scream themselves, so they head for Oz Comix. At Oz Comix, the boys find that Oz built a candy ark, based on a vision he had last night. Just as they were about to play with it, Oz stops them and tells them the best place to get candy is at the strange, jack o' lantern shaped house on an apartment building across the street. But just as he was about to give a warning, the boys go there, anyway. Meanwhile, at the jack o' lantern house, Fanboy rings the doorbell for whoever is there. The "person" turned out to be a pumpkin-headed man named Mr. Trick, who scares them. After the boys started screaming, Mr. Trick realized he had the wrong face, and switches from his scary face to his good one. The boys stop screaming, and Mr. Trick greets them. He invites them inside. It was amazing! The floors were sticky as sap, and the walls taste like Thanksgiving. After Mr. Trick shows them all the candy they could eat, they were in candy heaven. After singing C-A-N-D-Y, Fanboy and Chum Chum get so full, they can't have another bite. But Mr. Trick thinks they are still hungry, and offers them a special treat: a gumball that steals taste. At first, they reject, but they taste it anyway. Suddenly, their taste senses (represented by strips of colored fog) fly out of their mouthes and into a jar Mr. Trick was holding. The boys then learn their taste senses are gone! Fanboy tastes a lollipop, no taste. Chum Chum tastes a chocolate bar: nope. Fanboy tastes a toilet: well, he can taste that. So, they only can't taste candy. Horrified that they'll never taste candy again, the boys cry out in despair. ''Part 2'' After the narrator introduces the second half, Fanboy and Chum Chum are still horrified that they'll never taste candy again. They then learn that Mr. Trick steals taste senses so kids can be tricked instead of get candy. He then tells the boys in order they get their taste back, they must bring him 1,000 screams in a jar before the sun sets. But Fanboy breaks the jar, so they use a cooler instead. After leaving, the boys think they'll never get the screams before sunset. So, they suggest turning the Fanlair into a haunted house. But to get help, they go to the bestest friend who helps out: Kyle! Meanwhile, at Kyle's house, Kyle was reading a book on scary creatures when Fanboy and Chum Chum barge in. They ask Kyle if they could help them, and Kyle has a better idea. He invites the other kids over, and they all sit at a table together. After a breif introduction from Necronomicon, Kyle appears and everyone joins hands with him. Before Fanboy joined hands, he wondered what to do with a plate of monster's food. Later, Kyle summons a strange creature from the center of the table, causing everyone to scream. But Fanboy and Chum Chum's screams were too distracted by the creature, and can't open the cooler. As a result, the creature disappears, and everyone leaves. So, the boys leave, too. Kyle, however, knows what they're doing, and follows them. Back at Mr. Trick's house, they bring the cooler back to Mr. Trick, but they put a slice of ham in there, instead. Mr. Trick was outraged, until Kyle appears behind them. So, Mr. Trick switches to his scary face, which causes Kyle to scream 1,000 times, helping Fanboy and Chum Chum. The boys were thrilled-until learning it was all just a scam so Mr. Trick can destroy every treat in town! Mr. Trick uses the screams to summon a vortex, which sucks in everyone's candy. After the boys kick Kyle out, they get back at Mr. Trick by forcing him to absorb their taste senses. This causes both of his faces-good and scary-to be friendly! Mr. Trick then wants to eat the candy after learning the vortes is taking them, when Oz arrives, plugging up the vortex with his candy ark. But that makes it explode, and the vortex turns into a gyser, spurting out candy for everyone! Everyone has their candy back and Fanboy and Chum Chum thank Oz. After he leaves, the new Mr. Trick gives each of the boys a gumball and when they eat that, their taste senses are back! Fanboy and Chum Chum are happy now that Mr. Trick is friendly n ow, and he gives the boys a taffy which turns their teeth pink-fun! Mr. Trick then quotes, "They don't call me Mr. Trick for nothing", and the episode ends. Songs *''C-A-N-D-Y'' Trivia *This is the sixth Halloween themed episode, but the first to actually take place on Halloween. First five were "Digital Pet Cemetery ", ''"Fangboy ", "Monster in the Misthttp://fbandcc.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_in_the_Mist", "The Book Report of the Dead" and "Field Trip of Horrors". *When Lenny and Boog were hunting for Frosty Scream y Screams, vaccumes and all, they closley resembled Ghostbusters. *This episode is a half-hour long, making this the first Halloween episode not to have the regular eleven minute length of time. *Mr. Trick is a spoof on Jack Skellington from "The Nightmare Before Christmas". *This episode marks the debut of Kyle's avatar state. *Originally set to air on October 22, the airdate was changed to October 23 a few days before airing, most likely due to avoid competing against a rerun of Nickelodeon's highly-publicized ''SpongeBob SquarePants special event, "Ghoul Fools". *Kyle was the only kid who didn't wear a costume. *This is the second half-hour episode. The first was "Brain Freeze". *When Kyle says "I summon thee" shortly after his avatar state activates, this is a line by the famous wizard, Harry Potter. *Cheech makes his first speaking appearance, with his real voice. Goofs *After Fanboy and Chum Chum leave the Frosty Mart, Boog is seen, but Lenny was not there anymore. *Kyle suddenly vanishes from the rest of the episode after Fanboy and Chum Chum kick him out--he was not even mentioned then on. *Technically, Chum Chum shouldn't have mentioned Thanksgiving when he licked the walls of Mr. Trick's house, as it's about 3-1/2 weeks from Halloween. He should've said something that alludes to Halloween, as the boys were focused on one holiday at a time. *How can Kyle become scared of Mr. Trick when he begged him to give the boys' taste sense back? Maybe he was just focusing on his good face instead of his angry one. *Right after Kyle's avatar state activates, his eyes go from normal to flat-nothing on them and all, but when he is seen again conjuring the spirit, his eyes are back to normal and are closed for the rest of the scene. Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Double-Length Episodes